Sister to sleep
by XoexoBlack
Summary: What would've happened if Bella had a sister? What would've happened if she fell in love with local boy, Jacob Black? Would the Swan family be split between Cullen and Black? Vampire and werewolf? Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New girl

"Think about it, gentelman'll soon be comin' in for a shave. When they, think of, all them, pies!" I sang out the lyrics to "A little priest" From Sweeney Todd, while I brushed my hair out. "No you see the trouble with poet it how do you know it's decided. Try the priest." The lines read. Boring, boring, boring. I thought to myself.

Today was my first day at a new school, how perfect. I am perhaps the weirdest girl I've ever met, which is kinda confusing. I've been all over the world and I'm the one that I would avoid at a new school. Once again, confusing. My song ended and I pushed the next button on my iPod. I hated Johanna.

I continued to move around my room getting ready while my music played. There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called.

I could hear the door open and someone walk in. "You're not dressed yet?!" My sister exclaimed.

I smiled to myself. "No, I'm not. Give me like, forty minutes, then we can leave, 'kay?" I asked her.

Bella tapped her foot. I could tell she was shaking her head at me. "Kat, you are the--"

"Weirdest person you've ever met! I know, me too!" I told her. "Where I'd really like to go," I sang. "In a year or so. Don't you want to know?" I turned around to face her. "Do you really want to know?" I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course," She said in the same annoyed voice that Sweeney Todd used.

I smiled brighter. "By the sea Mr. Todd that's the life I covet, by the sea Mr. Todd oh I know you'd love it! You and me Mr. T, we could be alone, in a house what we'd almost own, down by the sea!"

Bella rolled her eyes again. "Anything you say." She sang with me.

I squealed. "Okay, because of that, I'll only take about thirty minutes." I told her.

Bella laughed and left my new room. I flipped my iPod to something that would fit a normal seventeen year old girl. Not much. I finally setteled on some Fall Out Boy. I forgot where I got the album from, all i remembered was that it was called "Infinity on high" catchy name. I went to my newly stocked dresser and got out a green long sleeved shirt and some shirt was soft and the sleeves were a little over sized so I could hide my hands. I grabbed my Paramore hoodie out and slipped it on. It was plain black with the bands name written vertically down the center in red. One of my favorite clothing items.

I grabbed my purse and stuffed everything in it. It was big and had pockets for everything. I loved it. Putting my iPod into one, my cell phone into another, then all my little school supplies scattered through out the bag. Bella had gotten the car while I got the cell. I paid for the iPod on my own. I was very proud!

I packed everything, did a double check, then headed out my door. I ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and did my make-up, trying to make me look as little as Bella as possible. Not that Bella wasn't pretty, she just, blends. I stand out. I had bleach blond hair, dyed at age thirteen, and had a few piercings. Bella thinks I'm insane and mom thinks I look cool. It was always fun with Renee.

I put my little black ring into my lip, finishing up my outfit. I had skipped the eyeliner today, it was raining and I didn't want it to run down my face. That would've really sucked. I checked myself over. Everything was perfect. Even my nails! That was big because the night before I left for Forks, I had watched a tutorial on how to do your nails like Lady Gaga's in her Poker Face music video. I had an ace, heart, diamond, spade, and club on my fingers. The ace was hard to do, I can draw great, but my hand writing could use some work.

I ran out of the bathroom and down stairs. I grabbed a poptart, since I had missed breakfast with Charlie. Not exactly a bad thing. I gave him an unwanted hug and ran out the door. Well, I wanted the hug, he didn't. I screeched when I went outside and I quickly pulled my hood up. I slung my bag over my shoulder and crossed my arms. Not fun. I didn't like the rain. I ran faster and hopped into the passenger side of Bella's new truck. I looked around it, to see if it had a jack where you could plug audio in. It didn't. So, I just turned my iPod all the way up and took my headphone, actual headphones, not buds, off and rested them on my shoulders.

I played songs I knew Bella didn't like, then again, she hates music in general. I blasted "The carpel tunnel of love", it was a bit hard in the beginning and at the bridge, but I bared. "Slept through the weekend, and dremin', synchin' with the melody of the kiss of eternity!" I called out.

Bella groaned and accepted the music. Wen we pulled into the school, we were in a parking zone where no one else was. "Ey, what're we doin'?" I asked her.

Bella got out if her car. "Getting schedules and stuff like that." She said when she opened my door. I frowned. It was still drizzeling, but I got out.

I smiled. "Hey!" I said. "There aren't any metal detectors! Wow, I'm so used to having to put this in after I walk inside." I said, getting a few other rings out of my purse. I replaced the cheap plastic lip ring, with the real metal one. It was black, like the other, but this one was bigger. I also pulled out the one for my nose. It was a black ring and matched my lip. Bella rolled her eyes as she walked into a new building.

It was tiny and my music, still blaring from my headphones, echoed through the room. I turned it down and put the headphones on my head. I sat down while Bella handled everything. When she was done, she came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I got up, waved to the receptionist, and followed Bella out. People were starting to arrive now. We got into Bella's new truck and went around the school. I turned my iPod off and rubbed my hands together in a mischievous way.

"What?" Bella asked, laughing slightly.

I smirked. "Look at these people, their going to be scared shitless by me!" I started to chuckle, but it soon grew into a demented laugh. The ones those evil scientists do.

"You know," Bella said. "You're right. You might want to tone it down a bit, don't you think? You could--Aw, why's you have to go with the big black ones?" She asked.

I laughed and Bella handed me my papers. I tried to memorize them so I didn't have to keep pulling it out. Finally, Bella sighed and got out. I waited for her to close her door, and make a loud bang, before I opened mine. I stepped out, heel fist, on to the lot. I tell people were staring, and I smiled at that. I think it's pretty frikin' awesome to be different.

I reached back in my purse and felt around for my cell. I found it. I took it out and checked the time. While doing that, Bella pulled my arm. We walked over to the sidewalk and went looking for our first class. We had almost the same schedule. Except I had Biology when she had Government. Kinda suckish that I didn't get to spend every waking moment with my sis. Oh well. We walked into the building and I hung my hoodie up. Bella did the same. She went and gave the teacher, Mr. Mason, our slips that we needed to get signed.

He gawked at our names and sent us to desks in the back. I was sure to skip in circles to draw attention to us. I loved making Bella hate me. I took a look at the reading list, which was followed by the scathing of my head. This was Bella's sort of thing. Sure, I had read Mid summers night dream once, but none of these. I groaned silently and put my head down.

After class, a boy with pitch black hair walked up to me and Bella.

"Hey, you're Isabella and Katrina Swan, aren't you?" He asked.

"Bella," Bella said.

I smiled. "Kat." I corrected. Several people turned to look at us.

"Where's your guys' next class?" He asked us.

I had learned mine while Bella had to look in her bag. "Government, with Jefferson, in building six." She said.

"I headed to building four, I could show you the way...." Over helpful much? "I'm Eric." He added.

"Um," I said, drawing attention back to me. "I'm headed to building four, too. Now I can walk with you guys and not feel totally left out!" I said cheerfully.

Bella laughed. "She likes attention." She said.

Eric laughed, too. "Cool, let's go." He said.

On the way, Eric asked Bella about the weather, not paying any attention to me. I gave up and decided he just had the hots for Bella. We walked Bella all the way to the door, even though it was easily identified. Me and Eric walked together, but we didn't talk. At all. I'm guessing he's not helpful, just wanted to talk to Bella. Now I'm sad, then again, I could be scaring him.

We entered the classroom and I went to give my slip to the teacher. He nodded to me then sent me to one of the blacktop desks that had a girl sitting at it. I walked over. She had short black hair and pale, almost translucent, skin. I set my stuff down and took a set. Unfortunately for me, we had a lecture on cellular anatomy today. Something Bella hadn't shut her mouth about when she learned it.

I put one hand below my chin and the other on the table, I tried to zone out, but it didn't really work, mostly because the girl I was sitting next to, was staring madly at my hand. I moved it and she looked up. 'What?' I mouthed.

"How'd you do that?" She asked quietly, pointing to my nails.

I laughed a bit, then tried to explain the long process of using a paper clip and nail polish.

"Wow..." She whispered.

I smiled. "Wicked, right?" I asked her. The teacher ignore me and her so we could actually talk, well, not too loud, but still.

Before she could answer, the bell rang. I stood up. "I'm Kat, by the way." I told her.

She smiled brightly at me. "Alice." She waved me off as she walked. Cool. I made a friend.

Next me and Bells had Trig. Ug! Mr. Varner, the teacher, made me and Bella introduce ourselfs. Bella made a fool out of herself, while I, the intelligent one, made a _big_ scene. When I say big, I mean it.

"M'kay," I pointed to myself with my thumb. "I'm Kat Swan, funny, two animals, anyway, me and my sis just moved here from Phoenix. And yeah, that's it I guess. Oh but, don't look at Bella, she's shy." I smiled back at her and waved. She glared holes into my head.

I smiled then skipped to my seat. Next we had Spanish, nothing special there. But now we had a new girl walking with her. I forgot her name but she seemed to like Bella, so I just avoided their conversation.

In the cafeteria, we got our food and sat down at a full table. I started to doze off as the girl spoke to us. Then, I heard Bella, that snapped me up.

"Who are _they?_" She asked.

I looked over to see who she was talking about. I saw a few people, weird looking. They kinda reminded me to the girl from Biology, Alice. One with this honey sort of color, hair, and another with bronze hair. Then there was this barbie doll lookin' girl. She was sitting next to this really big guy. I looked back over to see who they were, was kinda curious, too.

Bella and the girl were looking at the table, the girl giggling like mad.

"Those are the Cullens," She started to explain. I listened as she did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, okay since I would have to write out the whole Twilight book *I do not plan on doing that...*, I'm gonna do a time skip. Oh shush! Nothing really happens until New Moon anyway! Shut up, you know you wanna skip, too. "Damn Xoe *Actually said as Zoey, incase you wanted to know...* Just shut up and skip it. I've already read this book!" So here, for all the people who can laugh at that. M'kay, takes place after that bastard Cullen leaves Bella.**_

**Chapter two *Which is really like, twenty something, but whatever.***

I walked over to Bella's room. I opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Hey babes," I said, braking Bella from her trance like state. "Can I come in?" I asked.

Bella nodded slowly and I went to sit next to her on the bed. "You're doin' better." I told her. She shrugged. "So," I drummed my fingers on a book. "Oh! What's you and Jess do at the movies?" I asked.

That made Bella sit up and listen. She looked like she was in serious pain. I put my arm around her shoulders. "Hey, hey," I said in a low, soothing voice. "It's okay. What happened?" I asked again. She tried to calm herself down. "Bella?" I asked.

She looked up at me, then, a small smirk appeared on her lips. In one way, I was upset she looked so crazy, in another, I was happy she was showing emotion. Bella shook her head slowly. "You'd think I was crazy if I told you."

I slapped her lightly, like when you're trying to get someone to wake up. She looked at me. I pointed to myself. "Hello?" I said. "You're looking at the girl who stood on a lunch table and started yelling 'Don't stop believin'' By Journey. You're looking at the girl who did a backhand spring off the porch, into rocks, waring a skirt and high heels. You're looking at the girl who walked up to Jasper Cullen," I regretted that one as I said the name. I saw Bella wince in pain. "And said, 'What's new, Jazzberry?'. Now tell me what happened!"

Bella laughed a tiny but, something I was also happy to see. "Okay, I'll tell you, but promise not to tell anyone else!" She said it more as a treat, so I nodded. "Well," She bit her lip. "After the movie, me and Jess went to go get something to eat, on the way, I saw this guy in this bar. He looked familiar, but every bone of my body was telling me I was about to be killed. Then, when I took a step, I heard..." She paused.

"You heard...?" I prodded.

Bella took a deep breath. "I heard _his_ voice." I knew who she was talking about. I moved in and hugged my sister tight. She took a deep breath again. "No, I'm not sad about it." I snapped back up and gave her a "You sure you're not crazy?" look. "I--I think I want to hear it again. But I think it only comes in danger." She said.

I tapped my chin. "So, you're gonna go kill yourself for a boy who left you." I nodded my head, then looked her in the eye. "Damn Bella! You _are_ crazy!" I said. She shushed me and went back to talking.

"I know, just don't te--"

"I'm not gonna tell anyone!" I said, cutting her off. Then, I sighed. "I'm gonna help you. I can not tell you how much better you look, and if these delusions make you feel better, then dammit!" I slammed my fist on the book. "I'm gonna make you crazy!" Bella laughed again and I hugged her. "So," I kept holding her. "You want me to push you out the window or can you do it?" I asked.

She hit my back. "Let's be reasonable!" She said.

I pulled back and put my finger in the air. "Or, or, a good idea, but how 'bout this. We," I leaned in, likeit wasd some huge secret. "Sleep." I said slowly. She laughed and waved me off. "Hell no!" I half shouted. "I'm sleepin' here! Scoot over!" I demanded. I pushed myself under the covers and turned the light on the night stand off. "Night Bells!" I said.

"Night Kitty." She told me.

I squealed a bit. "Kitty," I said.

Bella hit me with a pillow. "Shut up!" She said.

I grabbed a new crayon and started to fill in more spaces. I don't know why, but I always loved coloring. Suddenly, my new cell phone started to quack. No, I mean quack! It's ring tone was a duck. I had gotten an iPhone with the money I saved up, I gave my old blackberry to Bella. She needed it. "Speak of the devil," I muttered, sliding my finger to unlock it, then touching the answer button. I put it to my ear. "Hey Bells, haven't gotten a call from you for a while!" I said cheerfully.

I could imagine her shrugging. "Yeah, I guess. Come and pick me up, I hope you're not still out. I got off early." She said.

I put my crayons down. "No, I'm at the house. Kay's, I'll be there in a minute." I told her.

"Thanks," She said.

"No prob. Wait outside for me." I told her.

"I am. Bye."

"Bye!"

I pushed the end button then slipped my cell into my pocket. Bella had let me use her truck today since I needed to go shopping. I fell down in the rain and ruined my Paramore hoodie. I needed that thing, so I bought a new one. Too bad it wasn't the same. This one was black, like the other, and had Paramore written several times in white. This one wasn't as big and fluffy as the other, either, but it was still good. I slipped that on over my normal T-shirt, bright colored, and jeans, unlike my other ones, these were really dark. I normally went for the light ones.

I grabbed the keys then went outside. It was drizzling slightly, so Bella probably went inside. I didn't mind. When I got there, she was still outside. I stepped out and tossed her the keys. I walked around to the passenger side and got in. I always let Bella drive, then again, now that we both have cell phones, she totally owes me...

"Do you mind if we just drive for a while, I don't feel like going home." Bella said.

I shrugged. "Sure, fine with me. Oh wait," I pulled at the bottom of my new hoodie so she could see it all. "Do you like it?" I asked her.

Bella shrugged. "I've never heard the band. I like how it looks on you, though."

I smiled. "On me," I quoted.

Bella took off and we drove. We didn't go anywhere in particular, we just went, not that I minded. Anything to make my baby happy, she's been a walking zombie for the past few months. Kat's and zombies don't go good together. She hasn't sang Sweeney Todd with me for forever!

Finally, we stopped. I didn't know where we were and I didn't care. I just sat there, looking out the window. Finally, Bella stepped out f the car, turning it off. I got out, too. She seemed to be looking at something in someones yard. That's when I saw it. A pair of motorcycles parked against a mailbox. I also got the same idea as her. "Come on." I said.

Bella ran up and rang the door bell. I followed after her. The youngest boys, what's-his-name, started to discuss the bikes with Bella. They didn't run and they were meant for the trash. On top of that, I don't think we have enough money for Dowlings'. Inspiration hit Bella like she hit me with that pillow last night. "You know what? That's okay. I know someone who builds cars." She said.

"Oh. That's good." The boy said.

WE loaded the bikes into the truck, then we took off. Bella stopped at our house. I followed her in. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"Calling Charlie." She said.

I groaned. "Did I just waste that cell phone on you?!" I asked, irritated.

Bella laughed and dialed the phone. I went back to my picture. I didn't know what I was drawing at first, then, it soon became a white wolf. It had a black tipped tail and I think it was a bit bigger then most wolfs. There was another one behind it, this one was a light blue color. Like white, with a blue tint. i could not start to explain how hard ti was to find that crayon.

"You're an amazing artist, but come on. We're going to the Black's house." She said.

I snapped up. "Okay's!" I said. I put s's at the end of a lot of my words.

I got up and walked back outside. I jumped into the truck and so did Bella. She seemed excited to kill herself. I laughed to myself.

As soon as we got to the house, Jacob's head peered out the window. Of course the truck's loud roar would've sold us. We were halway to the house when he met us.

"Hey guys!" He said enthusiastically.

Bella's face lightened up. "Hey Jacob!" She said.

I waved slightly. I don't know why, but I never felt like my crazy self around Jacob.

I looked up at him. "Damn you're tall!" I said. Bella hit the back of my head. "Ow!"

"Don't curse in public!" She scolded me. I did that little mocking thing where you put on that ridiculous face then you go all high pitched and mumble random crap.

Jacob laughed. "Six five." He said proudly.

"Will it ever stop?" Bella asked.

Jacob laughed again. "Come on, you guys are getting wet." He said. We all went inside to the warm, small house. "Hey dad," Jacob announced, ducking to get in the door. "Look who stopped by." He said.

Billy wheeled himself out so we could see him. "Well what do you know! It's good to see you two." He said. We shook hands, mine seeming like a actual Kitty's paw. "What brings you out here? Everything alright with Charlie?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. I just wanted to see Jacob--We haven't seen him in forever." I couldn't stop myself from saying "I" instead of "We"

"Well can you stay for dinner?" Billy asked.

Bella answered this one. "Sorry, I gotta feed Charlie and the Kat." She always said that.

I crossed my arms. "You know, I don't appreciate you acting like I'm a house pet. It's just rude, okay?!" I said, with a fake sense of sadness.

Billy laughed. "Well, I'll call Charlie now, he's always invited!" He said.

Bella laughed a bit. "It's not like you'll never see us again. I promise. We'll be back again soon--So much you'll get sick of us." Bella said. Honestly, I wanted to stay fro dinner. But I shut myself up and let her talk.

Billy chuckled. "Okay, maybe next time."

"So, Bella, Kitty, what do you want to do?" Jacob asked. I smiled and started to twist in a sort of swaying motion. "What's up with her?" Jacob asked Bella.

Bella laughed. "She likes it when people call her Kitty." I snapped out of it. "So, I'm in for whatever. What were you doing before we interrupted?" Bella asked.

"I was just going out to work on my car, but we can do something else..."

"No, that's perfect!"I interrupted. "I'd love to see your car."

"Okay," He said, thinking I was lying. "It's out back in the garage." He said.

Bella waved at Billy then we went out to the back. There were trees and other green things blocking our path, so it took a minute to get through. Once we did, you could see what looked like several sheds put together with a car inside. I was so proud Bella knew what the sign for a Volkswagen was.

"It's an old Rabbit--1986, a classic." He said.

"How's it going?" Bella asked.

"Good, almost finished." He said.

I examined it. "Lucky you, though I prefer something newer. Like, I dunno, Audi V8 Spider? I really want one, but I don't have the money for that kind of car. I mean, with twin speedster humps incorporating breathing vents for the mid-engined V8 behind the two-seater cockpit. And the doors are deeply scalloped, as on the coupe, but this time there's a shortened, stumpier aluminum-look blade just ahead of the rear wheels, I just couldn't afford it." I shook my head, closing my eyes. I opened them to see Jacob and Bella staring at me. "What? I can't know about cars?!" I asked.

"I didn't get a word of that..." Bella said, staring off into space.

Jacob was speechless, "I--uh, what...." He tried to regain himself. "Did you just explain how a spider works? I've never heard it so," He tried ot think of a word to fit. "Descriptive! I mean, you just explain it and the V7 spider. How did you--"

"I know stuff." I said. I waved my hand. "Come on, test me." I said.

Jacob thought. "Hm, Bugatti Veyron 16.4?" Jacob asked.

I laughed. "Easy! It's the most expensive French car out there that has not yet been to be released in America. it costs exactly $1,600,000. With that, you could buy a Ferrari F430 Spider and a million dollar house. But that's what happens when you pay for a Quad-Turbocharged W16. That's right, W, the engine isn't in the regular V formation, it's in a W, this way they don't have to make the engine really long, like the Cadillac XV16 prototype. Am I right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

I laughed. "Anyway," Bella cut in. "What do you know about motorcycles." I opened my mouth to give her a quick lesson. She pointed to me. "Not you!"

I slumped over and let my arms hang. Jacob laughed. "Some, my friend Embry hs a dirt bike. We work on it together sometimes. Why?"

"Well..." Bella said.

I sighed. "We just got a couple motorcycles and since I can only tell you every detail," I slumped over again. "I can't fix them." I popped back up. "Their in suckish condition, could you help?" I asked.

"Cool." Jacob's face seemed to glow. "Ill give it a try."

Bella held up a finger. "Thing is, Charlie doesn't exactly approve of motorcycles. He'd probably bust a vain if he found out about this. So you can't tell Billy."

"Sure, sure." Jacob smiled. "I understand."

"I'll pay you," She continued.

This offended him. "No. I want to help. You can't pay me."

"Well....How about a trade then." She seemed like she was making this up as she went. "I only need one bike--And I'll need lessons. How about I give you the other one so you can teach me?" She asked.

"What about Kitty?" Jacob asked.

I turned my head to stare at Bella. "Yeah." I said. "What about Kitty?" I asked.

"You can have the truck." She said.

I made an "Uh" sound. "I gave you my old blackberry. Now, the truck for it doesn't seem very far, does it?" I asked.

"You gave her a blackberry?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I did!" I said, irritated.

"Whatever," Bella said. "Wait, are you legal yet? When's your birthday?" She asked Jacob.

"You missed it," He teased, narrowing his eyes. "I'm sixteen."

Bella said something i couldn't get, then followed with, "Sorry about your birthday."

"Don't worry, I missed yours. What are you, forty?"

Bella sniffed. "Close."

I glared at the back of her head. I poked her shoulder. She turned around. "What?" She asked.

My face turned to hurt and I looked at her with my mouth open. "Today," I sniffed. "Is January fourteenth." I said.

"And?" Bella asked.

I stared at her again. I sat down and held my knees to my face. I pretended to cry. "What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I have no sister!" I shouted.

"Hey," Jacob cut in. "Didn't Billy say that Charlie said that Kat's birthday was January _six_teenth?"

I sniffed again. "Yeah, it is."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Bella said, hugging the ball that was now me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I hummed the annoying song while I listened to Jacob talk about his other friends while he fixed up the first bike. Finally, Bella hit my head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I asked. I dodged her hand as she tried to hit me again for cursing.

"That," Bella said. "Was for that annoying song!"

I smiled. "It's _called_ the annoying song. Oh my word this song is annoying, yes I know it's really annoying now it's gonna be stuck up in my he-ad!" I sang out.

"Sorry," Bella told Jacob. "Anyway, Quil and Embry?" She asked.

"Weird names," I said.

Jacob chuckled. "Quil's a hand-me-down, and I think Embry's named after some soap opera star. I can't say anything, though. They fight dirty if you start on their names. They'll tag team you."

"Good friends." Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I know, right?"

Jacob laughed. "No, they are. Just don't mess with their names."

Just then, a call echoed in the distance. "Jacob?" Someone shouted.

"Is that Billy?" I asked.

"No." Jacob ducked his head. I could tell he was blushing a bit under his brown skin. "Speak of the devil," He mumbled. "And the devil will apear."

"Jake? Are you there?" The shouting was closer.

"Yeah!" Jacob called back.

There was a short silence, then two tall boys strolled around the corner into the shed. One of them was more slender and almost as tall as Jacob. He had his black, chin length hair parted down the middle with one side tuked behind his left ear, the other side hanging loose. The shorter one was more burly. His white T-shirt strained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed gleefully concious of that fact. His hair was so short it was almost a buzz.

Both boys stopped short when they saw me. But hey, I was used to it. Sometimes, I tried to freak people out. It was kinda fun. The tall boys eyes flashed between Jacob and me,the short ones eyes just stayed on me. A slow smile crept across his lips.

"Hey guys," Jacob said, braking the silence.

"Hey Jake," The brawny one said without looking away from me. I had to smile in response, it was only human nature. When I did, he winked at me. "Hey there."

I saw Bella smile out of the corner of my eye. She was always amused when I got un wanted attention. Mostly because I always wanted it.

"Quil, Embry--These are my friends. Bella and Kitty." I was too nervous-- first for me!-- to squeal from Jacob calling me Kitty.

Quil and Embry exchanged a suggestive look. "Charlie's kids, right?" The brawny boy asked, holding out his hand.

"Yep," I said, taking it.

"I'm Quil Ateara. You've gotta be Kitty," He said. I was used to people knowing I was Kat and Bella was Bella. Kat, the strange rebel who seemed like she wanted no part in her family. Bella, average.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Quil." He moved over and shook Bella's hand, smiling wide at her.

"Hey Kitty, Bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call-- though you probably already figured that out." He gave a shy smile and waved. He stuck his hand in his jean pocket.

"Nice to meet you both." Bella said.

"So, what're you guys doing?" Quil asked.

"We were gonna fix up these bikes," Jacob said, inaccurately. It seemed _bikes_ was the magic word. All attention was away from me and Bella as the boys went to Jacob's side. They started to ask several questions that I zoned out through. I started to play music in my head, since Bella thought it would be rude to actually play my music. I started to sway slightly as I listened to "Cassie" by Flyleaf. I noticed Bella looking at me funny and I smiled. I was still sitting on the floor next to the bikes while Bella sat in the Rabbit.

Suddenly, she stood up. I decided wherever she was going, I had to go with. And since we were leaving, I could listen to music. I pulled out my iPod and started to actually listen to "Cassie" though I liked the Acoustic version better. Flyleaf was one of the awesome bands where they could play live and sound exactly the same.

Bella talked to Jacob, something about needing to feed Charlie, which meant we were leaving. I paused my music to listen. I noticed Quil and Embry silently discussing us. Sharing gins and nudging each other. I smirked to myself as an idea popped into my head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two," I said. Embry held his hand out for me to shake, but I took a step forward and full on hugged him. I stood back and smiled.

Bella grabbed my arm. "Time to go!" She said. I laughed and let her pull me.

_**Okay's, I believe that no one would be truly upset if we did a time skip. So, if you are mad, tell me what we would've missed? Well, a lot. But anyway, this is now Eclipse when Jackass Cullen *Kat doesn't like him much* is back. So just know this. Kat followed Bella unless she was told not to. Which were at the super natural parts. She doesn't know about anything, so don't tell her!  
**_

I sat up in one of the hundreds of trees that were in the forest. One of my usual hang outs since Cullen came back. Bella doesn't have any more time for me! Her sister! Just then, I heard someone coming, I paused my iPod and looked down. Hm, funny Jacob would be here.

I took my headphones off and started to blast "More then that" by the Back street boys. It kinda fit Jacob now. He looked up and glared at me.

I swung with my knees on the tree branch and my head upside down. I paused the music. "You know," I said while he tried to walk away. "We don't talk anymore. It makes me sad. It seems I only have friends when I hang out with Bells." He didn't stop, so I released my legs and swung them around in the air so I landed on my feet. I didn't get the nick name "Kat" just because it's in my name.

I jogged to catch up with him. I ran in front of Jacob. "Dude, you're bringing me down!" I exclaimed. "Come on! You won't even smile at me anymore. Wait-- are you depressed?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and started to walk again. I gasped. "Holy shit, you are! Jacob don't cut! It's a bad thing! It's not a release! Don't believe it!" I shouted.

Jacob turned and I slammed into him. He caught me so I didn't fall, but after I was up, he released his hands. "Go away, Kat. I don't wanna talk to you, I won't ever. Can't you just accept that?!" There seemed to be flames in Jacob's eyes as he yelled at me.

Despite what he said, I moved in and wrapped my arms around him. "What happened to you...?" I whispered.

I could tell Jacob wanted me off, but he didn't touch me. "Kat," Jacob took in a deep breath, and I knew that whatever he was about to say, I wasn't going to like. "Kat," Jacob said again, slowly. "I know how you feel." He said.

I could feel myself freeze. I looked up at him. My mouth was parted slightly as I watched him. Jacob wouldn't look me in the eyes, he looked over to the side at the ground. "I know how you feel, and, well," He bit his lip and took in another breath. "I don't love you." He said quietly.

I was frozen again. I always told Bella that "Poker face" was my theme song. Mostly because nobody, not even her, knew about the feelings I had for Jacob. I never acted different, mostly because I knew he loved Bella. I knew I had no chance with him. That's why I kept it to myself. I can't think of anyway he could ever find out.

I couldn't move, couldn't talk. I could just stare up at Jacob. I opened my mouth wider to talk, but he cut me off. "I don't wanna hear it, okay? I want you to leave." He said quietly. He gripped my arms and forced me to let go. "Just go home, Kat." He mumbled, turning around to walk away.

I wanted to yell. I wanted to run. Hell, I wanted to do a lot of things, but nothing in my body would react. Jacob turned around one last time, continuing to walk away. He shook his head. "Go!" He shouted.

I numbly turned around and began to walk to where I parked the truck. _So this is what Bella felt? _I thought, climbing in. _She's strong...._

I started to the car and began to drive blindly, until I came across familiar places that would bring me to my house. When I got there, Cullen's car was in the driveway, so I had to park next to the curb.

I got out of the car and moved inside. I opened the door softly and went to the table before anything. "I'm starting to think I'm psychic," I mumbled, looking down at my drawing. It was the work in progress from yesterday. It was a forest, drawn in blue tones. It made me depressed looking at it. I pulled my iPod back out and switched it from what it was on, to "Sorrow" by Flyleaf. One of my most depressing songs on here.

It's one thing to know you'd be rejected, but actually going through it? That was another. I leaned back in the chair as I heard the raindrops hit the house. It had started in the short time I walked over to the table from the door. I looked out the window.

For some stupid reason beyond me, I got up and went to the door. I opened it slowly and stared out at the rain. I walked over to the edge of our porch, looking out at the forest and all the rain. I rested my elbows on the rail and let the rain hit me. I turned my music up. I rested my head on my hands and stared out.

"Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by!" I sang out. Sure I looked weird standing in the rain singing, but what do I care. "Sorrow lasts, through this night! I'll take this piece of you, and hold for all eternity! For just one second I felt whole! As you flew right, through me!" I sang the chorus, letting the words fill my head.

One moment passed where I thought about what had happened. I knew what happened to Bella. Edward didn't feel like he was good enough so he left. Jacob didn't love me so he shot me down. I started to cry again, and as I did, I thanked the heavens for Forks being the wettest--giggle--place in the U.S.

I wanted to laugh at my thought, I even put the word "Giggle" in it. But I couldn't. I took a deep breath as my music slowed down. I switched around for something better. The only thing I was really in the mood for was depressing or classical. _Let's combine them...._

I switched on "Wishing you were somehow here again" From Phantom of the Opera. I don't advise you to listen to it. You have to be really odd to like it.

I groaned as my music was too quiet for me to sulk into. I went inside the house, soaking wet, and up into my room. I bet someone was asking for me, but I couldn't hear them. Er--I pretended to not be able to hear them. I wasn't in the mood for human interaction. I trudged up the stairs and into my room. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I turned my iPod off and put it on my little table beside the bed. I tried to tune out Bella and Lover boy, but it was inevitable.

"Is she okay?" Bella was asking. Probably about, like, I don't know. Shopaholic? Barbie? I don't know. I had given them all nicknames, not giving them the respect of actual names. Well-- accept for Emmet. One, I don't have a name to match him, and two, I have no personal objection to him. His company is okay, I guess...

There was Edward, Lover boy. Alice, Shopaholic. Rosalie, Barbie, that one was too easy. Jasper, Jazzberry. Then, Dr. Sparkly, self explanatory. I didn't have one for the mom, didn't really care much for her.

I snapped back into reality. "I'm not sure. She seems...Very depressed." Lover boy replied.

"I feel so bad. I know how she feels..." I shot up. A smirk across my lips. They were talking about me. I got up and exited my room.

I walked over to Bella's door, knocked three times, and walked right in. I moved over to her bed, where her and the idiot were sitting. Before saying anything to Bella, I shot a glare at Cullen. "I hate you." I told him, like i had millions of times before.

He shrugged. "I know. I'd be mentally ill if I hadn't fig--"

"Yeah, shut it." I waved my hand at him in a dissmisive way. I turned to Bella. I crouched down. "Now, Bells," I said in a sweet voice. "If you're going to talk about someone, keep it down!" I said, getting up and storming out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

I sat in my bed. I hadn't moved since I stormed out of Bella's room. I sat there, even though Bella had told me dinner was ready. I didn't want to eat. She had even come up here. Finally, Charlie stuck his head in the door. "Uh, Kat, we're eating now." He informed me.

I nodded. "I know."

There was a silence, then finally, Charlie walked in fully, turning the lights on and putting his hands on his hips. "Katrina Cross Swan, I will not go through this again. The only reason why I didn't say this to Bella was because you're stronger. Now, I don't care that you had your heart broken. We've all been through it in this house. Now, I want you to walk down stairs and eat. I don't care if I have to get Bella to shove it down your throat. Now move!" I stared at him for a moment, then moved off my ed to walk down stairs.

Lover boy and Shopaholic were at the table, too. I'm not sure if Charlie liked that, but whatever. As I watched Bella and Edward just stare at each other, something in my brain clicked. Bella wasn't insane for going into that zombie state when Edward left. No, if she was insane then I am. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not mental. I sat down next to Edward. He looked at me odd. I wasn't aloud to sit next to him apparently. Well, no. It was just weird because I never did.

I looked back at him, then hugged him. He was hard as rock and cold as ice. The exact opposite of--_NO! _I shouted at myself mentally and I released Edward. "Sorry I've been so hostile. You too, Shopaholic." I said in the direction of Alice.

I didn't talk, though, while I ate. I wasn't in the mood. Everyone saw that and shut their mouths. Dinner was okay, grilled chicken and rice.

The Cullens didn't eat, though. They never did. I ignored that and finished quickly. I had tried to leave a few times, but Charlie said I had to eat more. I ended up having three pieces and at least five servings of rice. I was actually hungry enough to eat it, but I didn't want to do anything. I got up and went straight to my room. There was a knock and I didn't answer.

Bella came in and turned the lights on. Everyone kept doing that! let me sulk in peace and darkness! She walked over to my bed and sat down, wrapping her arms around me and pulling my close. I stayed curled into a ball and Bella rested her head on mine. "Tell me what happened." It wasn't even a "_You wanna _tell me what happened." Just straight out tell me.

I sighed. "I'm only gonna talk about it once." I mumbled.

Bella nodded. "Well, first," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I love Jacob and I always have. Today, I was hanging out in the woods and I saw him walking around. I might have pissed him off when I played this song, talking about how this one guy would love this girl more then this other guy. As a joke, you know. But anyway, he just glared at me and kept walking. I swung down and walked behind him. He turned around, and just yelled, 'I don't wanna talk to you, just leave!' and stuff like that. I hugged him and asked him what happened.

"He, well," I bit my lip to hold back the tears. "Some how, he knew I loved him, but I never told anyone because I knew he liked you, and I kinda thought I, well, wasn't good enough. You know? Like he would be embarrassed to ever be seen with me because how I look and stuff. Well, he just," I took a deep breath. "He just flat out said he didn't love me and I should just go home because he'll never love me."

I sniffed and laid my head against her.

Bella was still, until she moved out from under me. She didn't look at me while she said, "I'm gonna go make a call."

I tried to catch her. "No Bella, don't! He was right. I should just leave him alone." I had dropped my volume as I said the last sentence.

Bella didn't listen as she walked out.

_**Wah wah wah, bitch and moan about how I'm gonna put in two harmless Bella POVs**_

I picked the phone up with unnecessary roughness. I dialed the numbers and tapped my foot as I waited.

"Hello?" It was Billy.

"Billy? I_ really _need to talk to Jacob." I growled into the phone. i tried to calm myself.

Billy paused. "He, uh, can't ta--"

"Billy we went through this before. I know you're lying so you can just give him the phone." I said impatiently.

There was a sigh and then the phone moved from one set of hands to another. "Bella?" Jacob's voice was soft.

"Dammit Jacob! Did you have to be so hard on her?! Do you know what you just did?!" I half yelled into the phone. I didn't want Kat to hear this.

Jacob let his breath out. "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry, I just..." Jacob groaned at a loss of words. "I just, I didn't know any better way. Ignoring her didn't work, and you know I couldn't try any harder! It was the only thing I could think of in that short amount of time..." He whispered.

I took a deep breath, lowering my voice so no one would have a chance at hearing. "Jacob," I spoke slowly. "I care about you, but not enough to let you do something like this! She's probably dead inside because of that one fucking sentence!" Kat's cussing had worn off on me. "How did you even know? Did you just guess and hopped she would be heart broken?" I asked.

"No, I just see things you don't. And it's kinda killing me, too. I can't stand to look at myself. I'm so disgusted...."

"Jacob, I can't sympathize. I just hope you know I'll blame her suicide on you." I didn't let him say anything. I hung up the phone and turned so my back was to the wall. I rested up against it.

"Lord, I pray she doesn't do anything stupid, like I planned on..."

_**There, okay? That wasn't so bad. Here, it's back to Kat. Lord have flippin' mercy....**_

The sun shone through my curtains, making golden streaks appear on my floor. I through the covers off and reached my toes out to touch the wood. It was cold and caused shivers to go up my spine. I walked outside my room to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My hair was fucked up and I forgot to take my mascara off last night. I looked horrible.

I took a quick shower and combed my hair out. I looked in the mirror. "Ew, no wonder no one wants you." I said to my reflection. I let my hair air dry as I moved to my closet to get a purple and grey striped tank top and a long white skirt that scraped the floor wherever I walked. I slipped it on, having to bring the hem of my skirt up to right below my chest, and walked back into the bathroom. I pulled my usual make-up out, but then decided there was no point.

I looked at myself. My bottom lip began to quiver as I realized how truly beautiful I was without the piercings and eyeliner. That was basically who I was, rings, rods, and make-up. I let only a few tears escape before deciding I needed out of this house.

I slipped my brown flip flops on and walked down the steps. I had those in my closet because of how little I wore them. I grabbed the keys and went out the door. Not taking my iPod or cell phone.

I drove over to the cliffs at First beach. There was no one there, mostly because the clouds were grey and the air was warm, showing it was about to rain bad. I didn't care. I sat on a rock that let me over see the whole ocean. The wind through my hair around me and for once, I didn't care. _I_ didn't care how I looked. Weird.

I through my head back and inhaled, taking in the salty air. Suddenly, I just started to hum random tunes, until it turned into, "Close to you" by the Carpenters.

"Why do birds, suddenly appear, every time, you are near? Just like me, they long to be close to you. Why do stars fall down from the sky? Every time you walk by just like me they long to be close to you..." I trailed off as the music ran through my head. I don't think singing love songs and standing on top of an, at least, fifty foot cliff after you had been heart broken. I think it all adds to one thing.

Suicide

But I wasn't suicidal, or at least I haven't contemplated it. But who knows? I don't think Bella planned on jumping off that cliff. She still did it. Speaking of cliffs...I'm pretty sure I was standing on the exact one she jumped from. I walked over to the edge and looked below me. Waves hit the side and crashed around. My toes were hanging off the edge the whole time. I guess it looks like I was about to jump, but I'm not suicidal.

"Kat?"

My hands clenched into fists by my sides. I closed my eyes. "Go away, Jacob." I said slowly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, ignoring me.

I snorted. "Like you would care even if I _was_ about to jump." I said, looking down at the raging current.

"Kat," Jacob said softly. I didn't turn. "Kat." He said a bit louder. "Dammit Kat! Turn around!" He growled. I slowly turned to face him.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes?"

Jacob was angry, like, _really_ angry. His hands shook at his sides. He took a step forward and I took one back. "You wanted me to leave you alone." I offered.

Jacob calmed himself. "Could you just listen for a second?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head, laughing slightly. "I did my listening. Now I want _you_ to leave."

"No you don't." Jacob said. "You want me here. You want to be with me."

Jacob took another step forward, but I couldn't move back. If I did, I would fall off the cliff. I shook my head again. "No, Jacob, I _wanted_ you here, but not now. Now, I know that you don't love me, and all the time you waste on me is just going to hurt me even more. So just leave, please."

Jacob moved forward again. I felt the tears start. "Just go," I whispered.

I closed my eyes and felt Jacob's fiery arms move themselves around me. It was like steel, I couldn't escape, not matter how much I wanted to. "I really hate you."

"You have every right to." He said.

I fought, trying to get out of his grip. He was making this so confusing. I couldn't handle it. One second, he's yelling at me to leave him alone, the next he won't let me go for anything. Jacob moved his one arm to under my knees. He lifted me up so I was being carried bridal style. He sat down on one of the rocks beside us. Jacob stoked my cheek, moving a strand of hair out of the way. "You look so beautiful." He said quietly.

"Jacob please, let me go."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Because, I know you only did this because it looked like I was about to jump. Right when you think I'm safe, you're going to leave again. And, I just can't handle that."

Jacob held me closer. "You're not going anywhere. _I'm_ not going anywhere."

I felt hazy, sleepy. "Jacob, I'm tired. I should go--"

"If you're sleepy, you're not driving anywhere." He cut me off.

I was really starting to hate him. Mostly because he was right. This is exactly where I wanted to be. I wanted to be in his arms, I wanted him to show love for me. I wanted a lot of things from him, things I'd never have.

Then the haziness took over.

_**Okay, shut up. It's either this or you wake up confused not knowing what happened.**_

Suddenly I heard the truck outside. I let out my breath. i was so worried Kat had....

I waited for her to come in. I sat on the recliner, I was reading but now I was too occupied with her. Just then, Jacob came through the door, holding Kat. I shot up. "She's just sleeping." Jacob said.

I sat back down as he moved over to the couch. I glared at him the whole time. "What was she doing?" I asked.

I asked that because I already knew the answer. Jacob sighed. "She was standing on the edge of a cliff. She said she wasn't going to jump but..."

"Yeah,"

We sat in silence for a minute. Jacob stared down at the girl in his arms. His eyes showing immense amounts of love.

_The way he looks at her...._I thought to myself as I watched. Finally, I sighed. "Jacob, this is unfair to her. She has a right to know. If you feel the same way, she needs to know what you are."

Jacob ran his hand across her cheek. "She'd never love a monster..." It seemed as though he had said it to himself.

I stood up, bringing my book, and walked over to Jacob. I hit his head with the cover. "You're an idiot."

Jacob rubbed his head. "Ow?" His tone made it seem like a question.

"There are few differences between me and Kat. She loves music, attention, and she looks different. Those are the only things!"I sat next to him and lowered my voice. "She'll be able to handle it. I know her."

Jacob bit his lip, debating in his head weather or not he should tell her. I stood back up and went up the stairs to my room.

_**There, you see how short that was?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

My eyes fluttered open as I felt the warm barrier around me. It was something like no other. It was comforting, but I wanted it gone. It was warm, but it made my heart frigid. It was something I desperately wanted, but I could never have. It was Jacob.

I opened my eyes fully to see where I was. I was seated on my couch, facing at the TV, which was on some show which I paid no attention to. I tried desperately not to move, I didn't want Jacob to know I was awake, but of course he did. His hand began to rub my back.

I blinked back the knew tears. "Just let me go, Jacob." I said quietly.

"No." He adjusted me so that I was staring up at him while he stared down at me. His hand cupped around my face. I closed my eyes and sighed. The warmth was so nice...

"No." He said again. Jacob's voice dropped to a whisper. "So beautiful..."

With that, I stood up, ignoring Jacob's hands which tried to stop me. I grabbed the waist of my skirt and pulled it down. I had to ware shorts under the white because it was almost transparent. I had slipped on red shorts underneath. I threw my skirt on the back of the couch and headed for the door. I could hear Jacob get up behind me. I walked out the door and started to walk to the surrounding forest. I just kept walking until I felt Jacob's hand grip my arm and force me to stop.

I turned around and Jacob backed up a few steps. "You _really_ need to stop." I said. "You have never called me pretty, let alone _beautiful_, when I'm really me! I don't like the way I look! When I cover myself in all the piercings, that's me! You love this," I gestured to myself. "Not me."

Jacob looked really mad. He whipped his head around. "Leave now!" He yelled. Then, he turned back to me. "Just because I haven't said it, doesn't mean I don't mean it." He calmed himself with each word. "I also haven't said I loved you." Jacob took a step forward.

My mouth dropped a bit. I raised my hands, turning my palms to him. "No!" I turned around and started to walk again. jacob caught me again. I whirled around. "No, you _don't_ love me!" I told him.

"Are you kidding?! You can't tell me how I feel!"

I smirked. "Well, I can tell you that you've been in love with Bella ever since you met her! Now, unless you planned on having one of those guy fantasies where you fuck both sisters, then you didn't have any feeling for me!" I shouted at him.

Jacob's eyes went form angry, to pained. He held his hand out. "Katrina, let me explain..."

I shook my head. "Please?"

I took a deep breath. I lifted my head to look Jacob in the eye. "Thank you," He said, knowing I would let him try to explain. "Well, when I first saw Bella, I convinced myself to think I loved her. I was distracted and, well, I couldn't see what was in front of me. I don't care if you don't love me, I need you to know that _I_ do."

I smiled. "'I don't love you. Just go home, Kat.'" I quoted.

Jacob hung his head and brought his hands up to cover his face. "I can explain that, too."

"Then please do, because at this point, I'm more then confused."

Jacob looked up, his face was twisted into a tortured, pained expression. His eyes pleaded for me, to have me in his arms, but I couldn't deal with this anymore. I needed answers. "Katrina," He paused. There were very little times I let anyone use my first name, but I decided this situation was too tense to worry about weather ha called me by my real name or not. "I-I," Jacob sighed. "I can't tell you." He said softly.

I nodded my head. "Of course you can't, Jacob. Because there is no reason. There is nothing for you to explain. The only reason why you're doing this is because if you're the cause of Bella's sisters death, she's gonna be pissed off at you. Only reason!"

Jacob leaned against a tree and slid down the back, until he was sitting on the ground. Then, he growled softly. I had to admit, the sound made me want him. Bad. But I wouldn't give in. "Go away!" He shouted.

"Excuse me?!" I asked irritated.

Jacob took a breath. "Not you." He said quietly.

"Then who, Jacob?! Who!"

Jacob stood up, and in an instant, he was right in front of me, looking down at me and casting a shadow over my body. "I'll tell you, but you won't believe me." Jacob said, a slight bit of human in his voice.

"I don't care, as long as it's a reason why you've been acting so fucked up!" I yelled in his face.

He caught my shoulders. He crept his head down towards me, making his way to my ear. He kissed it softly. "I'm not what you think. Bella convinced me to tell you the truth, though I doubt the pack'll like that I'm telling the secret."

His voice sent shudders up my spine and, unwillingly, made me wrap my arms around him and pull Jacob closer. "I don't care." I said.

He chuckled in my ear and caught my hands. "You're not going to want to be so close." Then, he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my ear again. "Kat, try to put it together. Remember the myth I told you when we first met at the bonfire?" He asked.

"The one about vampires and werewolves and other creepy things like that?"

"Yeah, that one. Remember how the Cullens were supposed to be the vampires?"

I heard something in the forest, a footstep. A stick braking. I jumped a little and tried to see, but Jacob wouldn't let me. "Remember their enemy?"

I nodded, getting more and more freaked out with every second of this. "Say it." Jacob said. "Say it now."

My lip quivered as I slowly made the word, "Werewolf." Come out of my lips.

Jacob smiled against me. "Told you you wouldn't wanna be so close. Doesn't it fit? How I just left to join Sam? Their wolves, too. How I grew so big? How I always hated the Cullens, and how you were never aloud to be with Bella when we were together? It's all because of this stupid curse..."

"So you told Bella? Right after it happened? I guess you were still convincing yourself you loved her then..." Jacob gripped me tighter.

He sighed. "Their here." he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sam and the rest of the pack. Their pretty mad, too. I think their already wolves so we don't have to worry about Paul freaking out on you." He said.

Suddenly, Jacob released me. He took a step back. My eyes went wide as I looked at what surrounded us. There was a giant wolf wherever I turned. I backed into a tree and I could feel the tears again. I buried my face in my hands.

I could feel the heat of Jacob next to me. I held up my one hand. "Don't touch me!" I snapped.

"I told her," He mumbled.

I tried to calm myself, knowing what Jacob just meant. He thought I didn't want him to touch me because he turned into a giant dog. "Jacob?" I called, not wanting to look up.

"Yeah?" He answered, right next to me.

"I don't wanna walk." I said quietly.

I felt Jacob's arms around me and I wrapped my hands around his neck, keeping my eyes closed. I heard something very disturbing that I don't think I could ever repeat, then I felt Jacob stop.

"Maybe we should talk to her." It was Sam.

I opened my eyes a tiny bit. I screeched and buried my head in Jacob's chest. "You need to warn a person when you're standing there naked!" I yelled.

Jacob laughed and started walking again. "She just needs time to calm down. Give her a day or two." He replied.

"She just wants to talk for herself." I said, irritated.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob staring down at me. "You wanna go home?" He asked.

I nodded and pushed myself back into him.

More disturbing noise could be heard, then I could hear someone running up to us. "Now," I didn't know the voice. "What did I say? I told you she'd be fine."

Jacob growled again. "Shut up, Seth. I don't care what you said, Sam's gonna hate me for this..."

There was a patting noise. "There, there buddy. At least now we can tell her Quil's not a pedophile."

I chuckled. "He kinda freaks me out now." I said.

"He's not a pedophile, it's just...Some wolf thing. I'll tell you about it later." Jacob said.

I melted into Jacob's warmth as he walked me back to the house. Which wasn't very far. I could feel us moving up the stairs and I opened my eyes. Just then, Jacob stopped moving and wrinkled his nose. "Huh?" I asked.

He shook his head a bit and reached for the handle, moving me forward. "Leeches." He said.

I smiled. "So wait. Now I can make fun of the Cullens and I can say that I'm totally aloud to because Charlie says, 'Be nice to people' and their not people?" I asked hopefully.

"How polite." I jumped in Jacob's arms, hearing Lover boy talk.

Jacob glared at him and moved inside. I could see that everyone, er-- all the Cullens were there. Soon after I looked in, several people whom I recognized as Sam's followers moved around Jacob and Lover boy inside.

Jacob walked over to the couch, but stopped. I looked down and on the couch was Barbie and Emmet. He moved over to the recliner. "I bet she'd rather walk..." Barbie said nonchalantly.

I turned my head towards her. "She'd like you out of her house. She'd also enjoy staying with Jacob. So shut it, blood sucking bitch."

Embry started to laugh his head off and I smiled to myself. "I know, even when freaked out, I'm fucking hilarious." I said.

Bella walked over and hit my head. "Ow! I don't think it counts! I mean, the dead can't take offense!" I yelled.

Jacob sat down and covered my mouth. I glared up at him and he smiled.

Dr. Sparkly cleared his throat. "Um, I think we sho--"

"Okay, wait." Lover boy interrupted. "These nicknames of yours are getting my upset. Could you possibly refrain from using them?" He asked.

I tapped my chin. Jacob moved his hand. "Nope!" I said.

"Wait," Barbie interrupted. "What's mine?"

"Barbie." I said.

"Mine?"

"Shopaholic. I think it suits you." I told her.

"Mine?"

"Jazzberry, you know your nickname."

"Mine?"

"You don't have one. I respect you." I told Emmet.

"Cool." He replied. "What's Edward's?"

I shrugged. "Lover boy."

Everyone laughed. "Oh, and there's Dr. Sparkly!"

More laughter. Quil, who I hadn't noticed was gone, just walked through the door. He went and sat at the table, apparently aware of what we were doing. "God, I've had a bad day." He said.

I hopped up and walked over to him. I bent over and began to run his tummy. "Aw, would some kibble make it better?" He glared at me. I walked back to Jacob. "You know, this is really starting to get fun." I said.

Jacob lifted my chin. "Want me to make it even better?" He asked, bending his head forward to meet mine.

I stretched my neck as I felt Jacob's lips press against mine. I moved my hands up to his neck and pulled him farther down to me. There was an awkward silence among everyone else.

Until Dr. Sparkly cleared his throat again. I leaned back from Jacob.

I moved myself so I was just sitting on his lap. I guess I was supposed to be attendant to this. "Now," Dr. Sparkly-- Lover boy rubbed his temples-- announced. "She knows about the wolves." He said.

"She knows about you, too." Jacob said.

I shrugged. "Well, one part of the myth was right, I figured the other should be. Oh and," I turned to face my sister. "Bella, I have to wonder..."

"Sick." Lover boy said.

"And how exactly does he know what I'm gonna say? Holy shit! Are you a teleplegic?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "I think you mean, 'Telekinetic' or 'Paraplegic' I don't know. Oh, and no. He can read minds." She said.

I nodded my head. "Great! Now Lover boy knows what I think 'bout him! Then again, I didn't exactly keep it a secret... But anyways, Bella, I have to wonder-- Shut it," I pointed to Lover boy. "When you fuck Edward," Laughter erupted through the room. "Wait, I'm not done! So when you do, does he suck you, or is it the other way around?"

Bella took a pillow and threw it at me. "I'm gonna hurt you." She said.

I threw the pillow back. "Same here, buddy."

"Anyway," Carlisle said loudly. "Does she know _everything_?" He asked.

"She doesn't know that you guys only eat animals. I'm thinking that's kinda important. Not that she'll be seeing you often." Jacob said.

I was on the same page with the whole, "Not seeing you" thing. Bella wasn't. "And why won't she?" She asked, irritated.

Jacob shrugged. "Well, they have their guidelines. I have mine. You were forbidden to see me." He said nonchalantly.

I raised my hand. "May I speak?" Everyone was quiet. "Jacob, you can't tell me that I won't be spending time with them." Shopaholic smiled. "Because I already decided I wasn't. I don't like Cullen--Er, Mind reading Cullen-- at all. In fact I hate him." I said, turning myself around to kiss Jacob on the cheek.

"You only hate me because we lied to you." Ed--Lover boy said. He growled softly. It wasn't like Jacob's. It was more...Cold. I hated it. "We told you that I left because I didn't want Bella. Real reason was because I didn't want to hurt her. I left her thinking she would be safer without me." He glared up at Jacob. "I was wrong, though."

I dropped my mouth slightly. "Told you you didn't hate him." Bella said.

I closed my mouth and glared back at Lover boy. "Yeah, well fuck you, Cullen!" I shouted.

"What just happened?" Bella asked.

Lover boy chuckled. "Isn't that cute." He said. "She standing up for her pet." He said.

This time, Jacob growled. His inhumanity was turning me on, but I kept focused. "I think you should leave." I said quietly, but fiercely.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Okay. The smell is revolting anyway."

I stood up. Jacob caught my arm. "He means us." He said.

"I don't care."

Jacob pulled me back. "He's a vampire, genius." He bopped my head.

I rubbed it, sitting back down. Edward walked over and kissed Bella on the cheek, then left. "I _really_ hate him." I said, narrowing my eyes at the door.

Jacob pulled my so I was laying down on him.

"Well," I said. "Now that he's gone, I have no problem with the rest of you, 'cept for Barbie. Hay wait," I said, a smile creeping on my lips. "This means, you don't really look like that. It's simply enhanced beauty, so you don't even deserve to be called Barbie!"

Jacob once again, covered my mouth to keep me from getting beat up by the vampire mafia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

I laid down on to Jacob. "Wow," I said slowly.

"We'll give you time to take it in." Sam said, getting up.

"I agree. We'll check back tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

Everyone silently left as I sat there, in shock. It was difficult taking in all the information in one hour. I slowly got up from Jacob's lap. He grabbed my arm. I turned my head and smiled at him. Jacob smirked and got up, too. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm following you."

I shook my head and walked to the stairs. "_I'm_ going up to my room." I began climbing the stairs.

I felt Jacob's arms around my waist and his lips against my ear. "Then I'm _defiantly_ coming with." He whispered.

I smirked and broke through Jacob's arms. I sprinted upstairs and went to my door. I quickly opened the door and tried to close it. Jacob's foot stopped me. He pushed the door open. "Are you trying to keep me out?" He asked, stepping inside.

I backed up slowly. "Maybe,"

Jacob growled softly and I moaned. He raised his eyebrows. "What was that?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It kinda turns me on."

Jacob smirked and suddenly, he was right in front of me, his body pushed against me. He pushed back on me and I fell on my bed. Jacob trapped me between his arms and looked down on me. He leaned his head to my ear and started to whisper something in a different language. I gripped at his hair, pulling him even closer. Just as I was about to pull his lips to me, I heard the front door close down stairs. "Charlie," I said quietly.

Jacob got up and sighed. I laughed and followed him up. I exited my room, hearing Jacob follow, and walked down the hall. Charlie was waiting at the foot of the stairs. I walked down slowly. "Um, hey dad." I waved.

He had his hands on his hips and had one of those angry, "We need to talk" looks. My fake smile dropped and I walked over ot the table.

He didn't say anything. "Yeah?" I asked.

Charlie began to tap his foot. "What were you doing upstairs?" He asked.

I groaned. "Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing!" He exclaimed.

I was looking down so i could roll my eyes without him seeing. "I was just talking with Jake, dad." I said, annoyed.

"When did Jacob come back into the picture?"

"Today."

"When?"

"Like, a few hours ago." I got up and decided to help Bella cook.

"And where's he now?"

I pointed behind Charlie. "Right there."

Charlie turned around to see Jacob standing there nervously. He pointed at Jacob. "You can go home now."

Jacob hung his head. "Yeah, I saw that coming." He raised his head to look at me. "Bye Kat."

I waved. "Bye."

I sat on the counter as I waited for Bella to get off work. I couldn't help but notice Mike glance over at me occasionally. I must look completely different. I had been all depressed like. Like Bella, sorta. "Kat," Bella said, snapping my head in her direction. "You know we have to ride home with Edward, right?"

I shrugged. "I don't care." I leaned in to her so Mike wouldn't hear. "I probably smell like Jake. So, enclosed spaces with him would be better!" I leaned back and giggled.

Bella shook her head. "Kat, you're an idiot."

"And you're a pessimist!" I exclaimed.

"I am not!"

"What's the square root of pie plus eighteen hundred!"

"What?"

"I don't know!" I lifter my knees on to the counter and hid my head in them.

I could hear Bella laugh. "Jesus Katrina, you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Jesus Isabella," I lifted my head and scowled at her for using my real name. "You're bringing me down." I said.

Bella shook her head and looked at the clock. "Time to go." She said.

I hopped off the counter and waved to Mike. He nervously returned it. I skipped outside to see Alice driving the Volvo. "Shotgun!" I yelled, running up to the passenger seat.

I jumped in and started to hum along with the loud music Alice had playing. "What song is this?" I asked.

"Fences. Para--"

"More!" I squealed. I leaned over the middle of the car and hugged Alice. "I now officially love you." I told her.

Alice laughed and turned the music down. Then, she hit the locks and the gas in the same second. I tried to undo my lock. It wouldn't come up. "Um, Alice?"

"Alice, where's your brother?" Bella asked.

She shrugged. "Had to make up for his missed hunting trip." She said. "All the boys went and we're having a slumber party!" She clapped her hands then returned them to the wheel.

My eyes widened. "Holy shit." I said slowly. I turned and tried harder to undo the lock. "It won't open!" I cried.

"You're kidnapping us." Bella said.

Alice laughed and nodded. "Till Saturday. Esme cleared it with Charlie. You're staying two nights and I'll drive you to and from school tomorrow!" She said happily.

I sunk back in the chair. Alice sniffed the air. "You've been with Jacob?" She asked Bella.

"Nope. Kat and Jacob are officially together." She said.

I covered my eyes with my hands. "I wanna go home!" I yelled.

"Too bad! We're almost there!" Alice exclaimed.

I groaned and looked out the window. "Wow, we're going pretty fast." I said, watching the trees turn into green blurbs.

"This is nothing," Alice sped up a bit more.

"Alice slow the car!" Bella yelled.

I laughed to myself. "You know, before Edward met Bella, he was probably like forty year old housewife on permanent PMS." I said, giggling. "I bet he's a scrabble Nazi. It's like, 'Emmet, that is not a word! Take it off the board!... I don't care if it's in the urban dictionary!' Then he like, throws the board across the room." I laughed.

Bella hit me and Alice held her laugh in. "Hey Kat?" Alice asked. "Do you have your seat belt on?" She asked.

"Um, no." I answered.

"Oh no," Bella said.

Suddenly, we came to a stop. I flew forward and smashed my head against the windshield. "Dammit Alice!" I shouted.

"Should've had your seat belt on!" She got out of the car and came around to help me.

I got up slowly and walked toward the giant glass house. "Whoa..."

I walked up as Alice opened the door.

I walked in and not even two minutes in, Esme hurried up to me. "Hello Kat! It's wonderful to see you! But, um...Your father keeps calling, he says he's being harassed and needs you to call him back." She said.

"Shit! I th--" I paused. "Please excuse my language!"

Esme laughed. "Emmet's worse."

I sighed. "Okay. Phew! Well, I think I forgot to call Seth back. He really is like a puppy. You gotta watch him twenty four seven, and if you stop petting him for some reason, he'll bark and moan and groan!" I said, going for the phone.

I dialed the number and tapped my foot as I waited. I could hear Alice telling Esme about Edward, the scrabble Nazi. Charlie picked the phone up as Esme began to laugh. "Hello?" It sounded like he was really upset with something.

"Hey dad. Why are you calling Esme?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Oh, it's you Kat. Well, Jacob," Of course. "Keeps calling. I told him where you were and he seemed upset."

"Oh, well," I turned to see Alice. "I'll call him back?" My tone made it a question.

Charlie didn't seem to like that. "If you want, I guess..."

"Okay. Bye dad." I said.

"Bye." He grumbled, hanging the phone up. I clicked the button on the phone, then looked to Alice. My eyes giving a silent plea.

She sighed. "Edward said he didn't want you calling him..."

"Edward said he didn't want _Bella_ calling him. I mean, he cares about Bella, but honestly, Edward doesn't give a shit about me. Excuse my language."

Alice bit her lip. "Well....I care about you."

"Are you saying you're caught up in this racist junk? Jacob knew where I was and he didn't come here trying to get me back. So if you're going to be like that, well, Alice, I can't be your friend. I got a problem about being around racists! I mean, it's unnatural! Why can't we all just get along?" I sniffed.

"No, no! I'm not racist! I just--"

"Because Jacob could say the same about you! Because werewolves don't eat people, they eat you!" I put my hands up in the form of claws and made a hissing noise.

"Kitty, I would never--"

"And to think about it, I don't think Jacob's upset around me. I'm not even going over there! I'm just calling so this worrying is completely useless!"

I stood there with my hands on my hips. Finally Alice sighed. "Fine!" She said. Alice turned around and started to walk away.

Accomplished with myself, I turned around and began to dial Jacob's number. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey,"

I heard Jacob sigh. "Hey."

I didn't really think Jacob wanted to talk to me, mostly because we just stood there for a minute, not saying anything. "So....Wh--"

"I don't like that you're there." He cut me off.

I sighed. "I know. It's no picnic for me either. Edward went out hunting and Alice had to keep Bella hostage and apparently she decided I should come along, though. He doesn't even like me." I grumbled.

"I _really_ don't like it."

"I know..." We were silent again, Just standing there knowing what we wanted was on the other end of the phone. "Hey," I cheered up a bit. "I tell blond jokes on your behave." I tried to tempt him.

"I don't think it makes it better..."

Suddenly, Alice was in front of me. She held up a sign that read, "Pedicure! Then we go to L.A!" I groaned. "What?" Jacob asked, a little alarmed.

"Pedicure. Then Alice is dragging me to L.A. When I come back be sure to check me for drugs." I told him.

I could just hear the smirk on Jacob. "Where should I check?"

I grinned. "Hm, let's think about that."

He laughed. The laughter soon faded. "I miss you."

"Till Saturday." I sighed.

"I just don't want you around them." He said.

"I know. It took a lot to make Alice let me call you."

"You had to ask _permission_?! Wow."

"I'm sorry. I'll call you soon." I told him.

"Are you sure they'll let you?" He asked in some what of a disgusted tone.

I sighed. "I don't know. I'm sorry, again. Bye."

There was a pause. "Kat?"

"Yeah?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, Jacob. Bye."

"Bye."

I pushed the end button and silently handed the phone to Alice. I sighed. "Aw~! That was sweet!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and went for the stairs so Alice could have her fun. She skipped behind me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay, I don't own that scrabble Nazi thing. It was from growing up Cullen. Haven't read it? GO NOW! It's hilarious. "I bet he has his closet all orginaized blacks to whites, then browns and khakis in between. Then, Emmet'll put a pink T-shirt in there just to fuck with him. 'Who's shirt is this?! If any of my clothes are streched I will be very angry with you! EMMET?! WHY DID YOU USE MY NEW BLECK PEN TO WRITE 'DICK' ON MY BLACK UNDERWARE! THAT IS NOT MY NAME!' And then he has to wash it eighty times.**_

_**Sorry it took so long. I just got another reveiw and I was like, "Hey, don't I have a story chapter I haven't posted yet?" I did. Sorry 'bout that.**_

_**NEW BANNER! For our slow readers, there was a banner at the top.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**OKAY! SO if you have been keeping up with this story but your too rude to review or add me to story alert, then I don't like you. I mean, if I don't see people wanting my stories, what do you think is gonna happen? Their gonna be esploded like the sun will rise for you, another story that I have that I'm gonna delete because no one shows any feedback and it just takes up space! ANYWAY! For the readers whom I love, go to Chocoxocupcake .webs .com and click on banners! You know why? I GOT A BANNER UP! But I also need banners, so all you techy wicked awesome people make me a banner and I will be eternally grateful!**_

**Chapter seven**

"God I'm tiered!" I exclaimed, yawning. I walked down the halls of the school, barely awake. Bella had been nervously watching me the whole day, it was disturbing my fortress happiness! It may not look like it, but I was pretty happy. I mean, I was going home today! Well, no. I was going back to the Cullen's house--Excuse me, the Cullen's, "Dungeon" I didn't like being held captive.

Bella hit my side, seeing my eyes drift closed. I flipped them open and continued to walk. We entered our first period and i went to sit down in the back. I slumped over, resting my head on my hand. My eyes fluttered closed a few times, only to have a ball of paper thrown at me. The next time it hit, I looked up to see Bella trying to say something. I mouthed, "I'm horrible at charades!" She seemed to get it.

The bell rang and I lazily got up. Bella came and picked my arm up, forcing me to walk. "Hey! I slept! I'm awake now!" I said, pulling my arm back.

As usual, Mike was at the door, holding it open for us--Er, no. Holding it open for Bella. I didn't listen to them talk, too boring. I hated most people in this desolated, depressing, wasteland of a state. I was too hyper for any of these people. As we walked through the light rain, something got my attention.

A motorcycle engine.

I didn't think twice. I turned my head to Bella. "I got really sick and had to go home!" I told her with excitement.

Bella sighed and nodded her head. I swiftly kissed her cheek. "Thanks Bella! I owe you!" I shouted.

I ran to the bike and jumped on the back of the seat, wrapping my arms around Jacob's warm waist. I had one chance to look back. I saw Alice standing at the edge of the cafeteria. Her eyes sparked with fury and her top lip curled over in a menacing look.

I shot her a pleading glance.

Then we were speeding down the highway. I gripped onto Jacob, not that I was afraid of falling off, or anything. It just felt good. We were going so fast I swear to god my stomach was still at the school, yelling for me to slow down, and that it doesn't have very long legs. Hm, do stomachs have legs? Probably not.

I buried my face into Jacob's back as we got faster. I prayed that Alice would try to run after me or that we wouldn't happen to run into Charlie...

I knew we were safe when I felt the bike slow and Jacob straighten up. He howled with laughter as we kept going. "Pretty good for a prison brake, eh?" He asked over the roar of the engine.

"Good thinking, Jake."

--

"Hey Jacob?" I asked, holding the banana I had taken from his kitchen in my hand. I took a bite.

"Yeah?" He asked, skipping a rock over the water.

"Do stomachs have legs?" I asked.

He stopped and turned to face me. "What?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"Do stomach's have legs?!" I asked, starting to laugh myself.

"Um, I don't think so." He replied, turning back to the water.

I curled my knees up on the rock I was sitting on. "If they did have legs," I started again. "Do you think one would have been able to keep up with the motorcycle?" I asked, staring at my banana. It had something on it, but I didn't know what...

Jacob stopped again and turned to me. He walked over and picked me up in the air. I squealed as he adjusted me. "God Kat!" He exclaimed. "You're kinda stupid sometimes, you know that right?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know." I kissed him cheek softly. "But you can be stupid sometimes, too, you know." I laughed.

Jacob looked at me sideways. "That's not very nice, you know." He told me.

I smiled. "I don't need to be nice. You know why?"

"Why?"

I put my lips to his, they barely scraped each other. "Because I can run." I whispered.

I quickly flipped my body over, getting out of his arms. Jacob looked confused for a few seconds, then he snapped back into reality. He shook his head slightly, then glared at me. "I'm gonna get you for that."

I backed up a few steps. "Come and get me then." I waved him forward.

Suddenly, Jacob flew forward, making me jump then quickly follow his movements. I didn't realize that werewolves also get super speed along with super strength. "This is totally not fair!" I yelled.

"You asked for it!" Jacob called back. We both laughed as I ran in circles, trying to get away.

"Aw! Isn't that cute?"

Both of us stopped as our heads snapped to the direction of the voice. We both knew it and I preyed to god I was delusional. I didn't want to see a fight unfold right now. Of course, I had to be completely sane today.

Jacob stepped in front of me. "Edward," He growled. "What the hell do you think your doing here?!"

Edward was perched on top of one of the giant rocks around us. I gripped Jacob's arm, not wanting him to go any farther. Once again, Edward laughed at us. "I'm here on request, not anything bad." He said in a some what mocking tone. "Charlie sent me." Jacob took a tiny step back and I dropped my arm.

"I guess I can't kill you for that," He said.

Edward smiled a bit, hopping down from his rock and taking a few steps forward, Jacob became tense again. "Yes, well, I was at Bella's house and Charlie was getting ready for dinner. Bella said something about Kat being here, so he sent me over to get her." He siled.

"You could've called." I said quietly.

"Charlie specifically told me to come here and get you. Oh, and thank you for not using those idiotic names of yours." He said.

Jacob growled. "I don't think she's very idiotic."

Edward shrugged. "I've said countless times that we differ and that your mind isn't as sharp as mine." In other words, I was and idiot and so was Jake for not thinking I was. Edward smiled. "Precisely."

Jacob turned away from Edward. He faced me. I'll take you home, come on." I grabbed Jacob's hand and started to walk away.

"Actually," Edward's voice was even closer now. "Charlie said that he wanted _me_ to bring her."

Jacob flipped around. "I think he'll understand." Their faces were close, their bodies were tense, like they really were going to fight. Jacob's teeth were showing in anger as he stared at Edward.

Edward smirked. "You think he'll believe you over me? You must face the facts, dog. Charlie hates you. He'll think your making it up in order to get revenge on me for taking Bella." He said. Then, his face twisted even more, this time into a surprised yet happy look. "Oh, and Charlie really wants you dead, as well."

"And why's that?" Jacob asked through gritted teeth.

Edward shook his head. "Well, a few nights ago, me and Bella might have made too much noise at night," My face became a picture of shock. My mouth was opened, my eyes were wide, and I felt the need to kill the vampire before me. "Not possible," He told me. "But, anyway, I told him it was you and Kat." Jacob tried to take another step but I held his arm back. He could easily get out of my grip, but he didn't want to hurt me.

Edward smiled, then turned to leave. "Come on, Kat." He said.

I sighed and began walking towards Edward. Jacob caught my arm. He pulled me back, then put his lips to my ear. "It doesn't matter what he says, you know how much you matter." He said quietly.

I smiled and moved my head to kiss him. "I know."

"Kat?"

I sighed and began walking away again. I caught up to Edward and followed him to his car. I got in silently and sat still as he started it up and began to drive.

--

Suddenly, I felt the car stop. I looked out the window. Edward had parked it on the side of the road, no where near anything that could be remotely recognizable. All that surrounded us was forest. "Why did we," I turned my head in the middle of talking. "Sto--" I stopped myself, seeing Edward inches away from me. He stared at me intensely as His purple eyes seemed to penetrate my soul.

Purple....

I opened my mouth to tell him to get off me, but his hand covered my mouth. It was icy and hard. I hated it. "Your sister loves it..." He said, referring to my thoughts. "Maybe if you got used to it..." Edward leaned his head down to my neck. His teeth scraped the fragile skin. "Do you know how easy it would be," He traced a pattern with his cold tongue. "To tear your pretty little head off?"

I whimpered beneath him, feeling his lips explore my skin. "You taste like Bella," His voice changed. "With a disgusting after taste of dog." I trembled, unable to do anything to stop him. He moved his face back up to mine, carefully uncovering my mouth. He was closer then an inch, then he stopped. "You know," He said, backing up a bit. "You were a lot more tempting when I couldn't see your face."

Edward went back to his seat and started to the car back up. He began to drive again as I coward in the seat next to him.

I ate in silence as I received horrid glares from Charlie, confused looks from Bella, and the occasional smirks from Edward. As I finished, I grabbed the ketchup and mustard to put away. "Edward," Bella said. "Why don't you go open the fridge for Kat." She suggested.

I cried mentally as Edward got up. He smiled as he walked over to the fridge. He opened it slowly and I moved in front of it. I put the mustard on the bottom shelf and looked for a place to put the ketchup. I moved a few things out of the way, then reached up on my toes to put it on the shelf.

It all happened so fast.

I saw Edward's hand slip on the handle, then fridge, the twenty year old fridge with the broken bits, slammed into my hip, sending me off my toes and on to the ground. Then the shelf broke loose. It came down on top of my body, braking every bottle in there. The glass fell on top of me and pierced my fragile skin. I could feel blood running from my arm. I cried out in pain as Bella removed Edward from the scene the dialed the phone. For a second, as I watched Edward leave the house, he turned to me.

A smile on his pale lips.

I moaned out as Bella said something about calling someone...Someone was coming...I didn't know who. Grey spots covered my vision as I felt pricks in me. I tried to see past the spots. Bella was carefully removing glass bits out of my side. Which made me look to see how much was in me.

A shelf falling couldn't have done that. I had glass sticking out of every corner of my body. It was cold.

Like it had been handled by a vampire. I moaned again, finding it hard to stay awake, thought Bella was telling me to keep my eyes open. To not fall asleep. But sleep seemed so good right now.

Bella's voice started to fade as I felt more tiered, then the door burst open. Carlisle Cullen rushed through the door and to my side. He, too, was telling me to stay awake. I saw no point. What's the worst that could happen in my dreams? To have my pain being suffocated? That didn't sound to bad.

There was a sharp jab at my side as I shot up in agony.

I felt arms holding me down, there was no way this could have all started with a faulty refrigerator. No. I knew Edward had forced the glass in me with his speed, then probably taken out some of the deep pieces, the ones you weren't supposed to take out because of loosing too much blood, then he just walked away like nothing happened. Accomplished with his job well done.

I bet he could hear me now, too. Evaluating the situation. I bet he's smiling. Feeling victorious because he knew I wouldn't tell anyone it was him. Because he knew I was afraid. And because he knew _I_ knew that he would hurt Jacob if I ever did anything against him.

Everything stopped. I could see, I could hear, but nothing moved. Nothing, except for Edward. He appeared in front of me, he held my chin up with his fingers. _Exactly..._I heard, but his mouth didn't move. _I hope you enjoy being my toy._

I moaned out again as everything came back and my head slammed against the floor. Everyone, apparently, saw this as good. That I was still conscious. I knew that they wanted to protect me. But the only way to do that was to keep me from Edward, which would never happen.

Unless....

I struggled, keeping my eyes open and fighting to stay conscious. "That's it." I heard the Doctor coo. "Just stay awake." He repeated.

I tried my hardest to talk, but I couldn't. I could move my lips, though. They made off Jacob's name and Bella dashed to the phone. I laid my head back and sighed, knowing I would be protected.

For now...

_**So, the fridge thing really did happen to me. I didn't die or come close to it *Because I don't have a vampire out to get me* but glass did brake all over my feet and stuff. Except I was caring maonaise and ketchup. Scared the shit out of me. Anyway, I read this rape story so I t6hought it would beinteresting to *NOT HAVE EDWARD RAPE KET* have Edward mess with Kat, you know, screw with her head, torture her, try to kill her and other things like that. Oh and yes. In my story Edward does fuck Bella, because he's a jackass in here. Don't like it? Deal.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM! What happens when Edward Cullen becomes an ass and is after a cute, human girl? Yeah, if you haven't caught on yet, she's very cute. Anyway, I don't really have much of an introduction, buuuuuuuut BANNER! I put it on the actual word thingy, so it should show up. If it doesn't, I'll be mad. but you can get it at .com like I've been saying. BUT NOW IT'S COOL! And has three pictures all PACKED INTO ONE! PHOOOOOSH!**_

_**Gonna start out in Jacob's POV this time.**_

**Chapter eight**

"What happened?!"I shouted as my body slammed through Kat's door. Bella had sounded freaked out when she called, I didn't waste time. There, in the kitchen, was a herd of people and vampires. When Bella heard me, her head shot up and she ran to me.

Tears were streaming down her face as she pulled my forward to see what everyone else was so in awe about. It only took one second after I saw the crumpled girl on the ground to know what happened. I stood up slowly. "Where is he?" I asked calmly, trying to disguise the fact I was about to kill him.

Bella looked confused. "Who?" She asked.

"Edward,"

Bella stared at me for a second. She grabbed my arm and pulled my towards the door. She opened it and pushed me out. Bella followed. "What the hell is your problem?!" She half yelled.

There was no point at all going outside. We both knew the vampires could hear us and we both knew that Edward was gone. And even if he _was_ here, he'd be able to read my mind. I shrugged. "It's obvious it was him." I replied.

Bella hit my arm, which only hurt her. She glared at me. "Oh, it is?" She didn't wait for me to respond. "Our refrigerated has always been half broke, you know that. It just so happens that it hit her and collapsed!" Bella crossed her arms over he chest.

I smirked. "Oh yeah, it 'hit' her. Then, the glass, by itself, pushed itself way far past the norm. Think of it Bella! It's _so_ obvious!" She stood, not moving. "Fine. You want proof, I'll give you proof." She turned away from me. "Edward hates Kat, you should know that by now. Edward also told Charlie that the people making so much noise at night," Bella tensed a little. "Was me and her. He also called Kat an idiot, forced her into his car, and probably did something else there. And when I find him I swear to god--"

"Looking for someone?"

Both, mine and Bella's, heads snapped to the direction of the high pitched bell which had rung in the middle of my threat. I growled slightly. "Yes, Alice. I'm going to kill your brother." I told her.

"No. Your not." She said, smiling wide.

I smirked. "And how do you know?"

Fire flashed in her eyes as I said it. "Because, Mr. Black, I may not be able to see you, but I can see Kat. I can see what happens with her, so you'd just be my little blind spot. I can also see Bella, and it doesn't look like she's going to a funeral soon." Alice smiled again.

"Alice..." Bella whispered softly.

I turned back to face her. "Vampires aren't just glitter and love, now are they? Alice knows what's been going on iwht Kat and Edward. And you know what, sunshine?" My face turned acidic as Bella's looked like it was finally catching on. "She's not gonna stop him. Neither is Jasper. Or Rosalie. Or Carlisle! Or any of them! They don't care!" I shouted at her. "Here you stand, accepting it! All the while their killing your sister! I'm starting to think _you_ don't care!" She winced, but I continued. "Their _vampires_," I extended the word. "Their _killers_! They kill _humans _like _you_! And _Kat_! What about that don't you get!?"

Bella shook her head. "You just don't get it..." She whispered before turning around and walking inside the house.

Suddenly, something cold caught on to me. "She doesn't care. No one does. Katrina Swan doesn't matter to this world. Honestly, she doesn't even matter to Edward. He just.." Alice paused. "Wants to play a little game. Don't worry," She giggled. "You can have the corpse."

I swung my arm around, hoping to hit her. When my body had fully turned, Alice wasn't there. I could still hear the ringing giggling even thought no one was around...

_**Back to Kat. Okay. Jacob went home after a while of Kat recovering slowly. Most of the wounds were tiny and are close to being healed now. Some of the bigger ones required stitches and she has bandages all over her body. ROLL THE FILM!**_

I hugged my knees as the tapping got louder. Edward drummed his fingers against Bella's wall, transferring the noise to me. "I can hear you..." He said, loud enough for me to hear, but not enough to wake Bella. "You're scared." I hid my head in between my knees. "You're shaking..." He sang softly. I gripped myself tighter. "You know, I think I might have forgotten something at my house. I'll be back." He chuckled as I heard the window in the next room open, then close.

I sighed and unraveled myself. Suddenly, there was a loud bang at my window. My head whipped around, seeing it was only Edward trying to scare me. "It worked." He whispered, then he fell from my vision.

I laid there, enjoying the silence of him being gone. Since eleven, Edward had been harassing me and trying to scare me. I looked to the side. It was now three AM.

I placed my head back and covered myself. Maybe if I fell asleep, he wouldn't be able to wake me up...Which was the most ridicules thought. He would probably put something in my bed if I slept. With that in mind, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, waiting for Edward's return.

I glanced over at my clock again. Three twenty. I tried to sleep, seeing he'd been gone this long, who knows when he'll get back. I curled my legs up and started to drift a little, only to have my side begin to hurt extremely bad. I groaned and moved to the other side, only to hear _another_ loud bang on my window. _Stop it Edward! _I pleaded in my thoughts. Another bang came.

I wiped my eyes where tears were starting to form and looked to my window. Amazingly, there was no vampire boy there, or anybody at all. A rock flashed in my vision, creating another noise. I opened slowly, thinking that Edward was probably just trying to pelt me with rocks. How delightful. I stuck my head out a bit, only to see a miracle in flesh and blood standing outside.

"Jacob?! What the hell are you doing here?!" I half whispered, half yelled at him.

He smiled. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, get your ass down here!" He called up.

I giggled and moved so my legs could fit out the window. "Are you gonna catch me?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged, then held out his arms. "Let's hope!"

I closed my eyes, then swung my legs a few times. After a few, I heard an impatient groan come from below me. "I'm going!" I took a deep breath, then flung myself over the edge. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream as I fell to the Earth. A little screech did sink through, though.

I braced myself, knowing I was milliseconds away. Right before I was sure I was going to hit ground when I did hit something, a pair of strong, warm arms cradled me. I reopened my eyes and removed my hand. I smiled up. "Why thank you, Prince Charming."

Jacob chuckled. "Only for you..." Suddenly, his head snapped up. "Come on. We gotta go."

I sunk into Jacob as I whined in protest. "Can't you carry me?" I asked.

Jacob smiled. "Not unless you can hold on tight."

"What do you m--"

Jacob slung me on his back and took off. I clung to his shoulders as he jumped in the air. There was only about two seconds that I saw. One--Jacob's clothes begin to shred. Two--His body growing and morphing into a the russet wolf that was now beneath me. I blinked twice. "Don't see that everyday," I mumbled, clutching the thick fur that was warming me.

I ducked my head and closed my eyes, letting the wind whip past me and feeling my wolf run past speeds I would have found impossible. I heard a howl rip through the air as we began to slow down. The trees became solid objects, instead of just blurs. The wind no longer created a noise as it flew by my ears and my furry Jacob no longer bounced as we ran. I giggled a bit at the thought.

I lifted my head to see what was happening. Then, two more seconds passed. One--I felt the fur I was enjoying collapse on itself. Two--Having Jacob reach around to catch me before I fell.

I blinked, trying to process what had just happened. I looked up at Jacob who was cradling me again, and smiled softly. He smiled back, but then went all businessy like. "Okay. We're going to go back to my house, okay?" He asked.

I tapped my chin twice. "You're inviting my into your house...At night." Which automatically made me think of the Spongebob episode where he worked the night shift and he kept saying stuff like, "Look at me! I'm scrubbin' the toilets.....At night!" or, "OW! I BURNT MY HAND......At night." It made me giggle slightly.

Jacob took the giggle in the wrong way. "You have a bad mind." He said, begging to walk.

"No! I was thinking about Spongebob! I swear!" I squealed.

Jacob nodded. "Right," He said sarcastically.

I made a fake cry then buried my head in Jacob's bare chest. I closed my eyes and began to relax. All my worries faded away as I thought about the feel of his skin warming my body. With that thought, my eyes flipped open. "Hey Jacob?" I asked catiously.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your shirt?" I asked.

Jacob laughed. "They, uh, got ripped up when I phased." He said.

"Umm," I thought of a way to say it. "What about your pants?" There was no reply. Jacob kept walking but I could feel him tensed a bit. "Hm," I started. "So now, you invite me into your house....At night, while you're naked. Why don't you just ask?" I retained my laugh as Jacob jumped.

"No! I, uh, don't mean that! It's just, I don't have another pair with me because I didn't count on going out tonight let alone phase in front of you then have you riding me and--" He stopped as Jacob realized what he said. I started to laugh extremely loud, breaking the silence of night. "No! I don't mean that! I mean, I don't want to do _that_ with you and I--"

"Jacob," I interrupted him. I sniffed then lifted my head to see his face. "You don't want me?"

He jumped a little. "No! I mean, well, yeah, but not in that way! Sorta! I mean that I do want you but not like that!" I kept the sad expression on my face. "I mean, at least not yet! I, uh, well...." I bit my lip, holding in the laughs that tried to escape. Finally, I couldn't hide my smile. Jacob's eyes went wide, then narrow as he glared at me. "You are _so_ going to pay for that!"

I giggled, then twisted my body so I turned out of Jacob's arms and onto the ground. I walked in the way we were going with out looking back. "Come and get me." I said, moving through the woods.

I knew I would never beat Jacob in a race, so I just walked, not trying to see if he was following me or not. As I expected, I felt his hands land on my waist. Jacob kissed my ear softly. "Is that an invitation?"

"Mm, maybe." I said quietly. "I'm tiered." I told him. "Haven't been able to sleep all night."

"It's, like, four AM!" He exclaimed, shocked.

I shrugged. "Actually it's three," I said, yawning. Jacob moaned. I turned my body and pressed my lips to his quickly. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "Save that for later," I whispered.

Jacob laughed. "Bad girl!"


End file.
